Only and Ocean Away
by mylAstrEqueSt.dev
Summary: You, always so cheerful and confident, you were always competing with me for the top. Always running behind in my footsteps… Did you simply want to walk the same path…? Or… did you want to CATCH what’s ahead…?[RikuxSora] Sap fic. Light yaoi. RIKU'S POV


**Haha.. This has been on hold for a very long time and I guess I decided to finish it. It's not very heavy and intense, rather light and sappy... Sorry. It's for KHII and sort of has spoilers depending on how you look at it really. lol, plz don't critisize too harshly, but if you must, then I can't stop you. :) Try to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Riku, Sora, or any of the KH stuffs. They belong to Square-Enix and stuff.**

**As for the song, I own no part of it either, it's Sarah Brightman's "Only and Ocean Away" **

* * *

**  
**

I see a shadow every day and night  
I walk a hundred streets of neon lights

_In this world, it's always night… But you know, it's not dark. There are bright lights everywhere. Except… They're all SHADOWS to me._

Only when I'm crying  
Can you hear me crying

_Wandering around aimlessly, I'm not really sure what I'm doing anymore… But my face is wet and stained. The pitter-patter of drops falling on my cloak, on my boots, on the ground. Is that… the RAIN?_

So many times you always wanted more  
Chasing illusions that you're longing for

_When I'm wandering like this, I recall some odd memories. You, always so cheerful and confident, you were always competing with me for the top. Always running behind in my footsteps…  
Did you simply want to walk the same path…? Or… did you want to CATCH what's ahead…?_

Wish I wasn't crying  
Can you hear me crying

_I hope you're not listening, I hope you're not nearby. I really don't think I could ever face you if you saw me in this state… WEAK. _

There's an ocean between us_  
We're worlds and worlds apart, but I know you're out there. Are you looking for me…?_  
You know where to find me  
_Because if you are, you—and only you—will be able to catch me…_  
You reach out and touch me  
_You're hands were always outstretched towards me, even when I crossed the line between the sane and the insane. I was the one that reached for it too late._  
I feel you in my own heart  
_And I can tell that you're out there. I can feel it._  
More than a lifetime  
_Even if you think you are too late, you will never be too late as long as you continue searching for me._  
Still goes on forever  
_Don't give up on me… Please keep me with you forever and ever._  
But it helps to remember  
_And when I feel lost… All I have to remember is that…_  
**You're only an ocean away.  
**

Was there a moment when I felt no pain  
I want to feel it in my life again

_I submitted myself to the darkness for you… Submitted myself to this.. dirty and UNPURE form. It kind of hurt at first. Only for you though… Besides, I know that when we're together again, it'll be all gone._

Let it be over now  
Oh Oh over now

_But I really do wonder how long I can hold out in this body… I'm not as STRONG as I'd like you to think you know…_

'Cause I remember all the days and nights  
We used to walk the streets of neon lights

_Remember when we were kids? We had no real worries, wandering around trying to find something to fight off the boredom. This also reminds me... of some of my thoughts of "late-night ACTIVITES" I had wanted to try… with you._

Oh I want you here with me  
Oh be here with me

_I still think of them. I still have those dirty thoughts of what we could do… I want you here—no I NEED you here with me now._

There's an ocean between us.  
_But we're worlds and worlds APART… _  
You know where to find me  
_But somehow you found me. How is it that you can follow me when I sweep away my FOOTSTEPS so cleanly?_  
You reach out and touch me  
_Reaching out, you grasped my hand…_  
I feel you in my own heart  
_And that simple gesture sent a warm shock throughout my cold body… this… disgusting shell of a corpse I am not._  
More than a lifetime  
_For all eternity—_  
Still goes on forever  
—_and throughout the rest of eternity_  
But it helps to remember  
_Even when we take different routes, we will end up on the same path. And even separated during those times, I will know that…_  
**You're only an ocean away.**

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't like it? That little purple button is waiting to be clicked:D Liked it, tell me why, compliment me x3 Didn't like it.. well give me some constructive criticism please. Or at least try to be constructive.**

**MLR 3**

**(btw) Sry I know I said I'd do some HaoxYoh smut, but this was started before I wrote the smutt-ish one so yeah... Sry. **


End file.
